The goal of this Cell Biology Core is to process, culture and cryopreserve surgical specimens obtained from the clinical core. It will also provide any required cultures of epithelium of fibroblasts to each of the research projects. The second major function of this core is to characterize the specimens immunohistochemically for selected tumor-associated markers. The immunohistochemical studies will be performed on both biopsy tissues and on fine needle aspirates.